A Vampire Love Spell
by Cyndy
Summary: Willow does a spell. . .Angel and Spike now find her irresistable. W/S/A


**TITLE: **A Vampire Love Spell 

**AUTHORS**: Cyndy and Sara

**SPOILERS:** Through I Was Made to Love You.

**BACKGROUND: **Tara and Willow are just friends. 

**RATING:** PG-13

**PAIRING: **W/S and W/A

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters belong to Joss Whedon. No profit was received from this story.

****************************************************************************************************

Willow frowned as she searched the shelves of Giles' magick shop. She had volunteered to close-up so she could find a certain magick text. It was an obscure book that she had seen only once. 

She had run across it while researching some demon, when Giles realized what she was reading he had quickly taken it out of her hands, saying that text would contain nothing of value. But, she had seen a spell that just might be helpful now. "Yes!" she said happily as she found it on the shelf. 

Willow sat behind the counter and quickly found the passage that she sought. To Beckon a Vampire. She assumed the spell's purpose was to use the services of the vampire. Willow laughed at the absurdity of it. _Who would want to attract one? _Willow knew she could accomplish this by taking a late night walk with a fresh paper cut. No magick necessary! The author obviously hadn't lived on the Hellmouth.

Willow bit her lip as she translated. The spell was written in French and she was having trouble with some of the verbs. She worked through the spell slowly. Willow assessed her translated text and figured out how to reverse the intent. It was a now a spell. . .To Repel a Vampire. She thought this might be the strangest summoning spell she had ever seen. Some of the ingredients were also used in love spells. She shrugged it off, intent on her work. Actually, it made sense in theory. One should be able to stimulate an attraction of any kind with the ingredients of a love spell. She assembled all the necessary herbs and magickal tools she needed. She poured a circle of salt around her on the floor and lit three off-white candles. Willow looked around nervously, looking for any sign of her friends. _If anyone knew I was going to dabble in powerful magick myself again. . .Goddess, I'd be in trouble for a month. _She shuddered to think how many cookies she would need to bake to rectify that. But Willow knew that this spell was vital and she felt like she had the necessary power and experience to control it.

She thought about the events of the last few days as she spread out her athame, incense burner, and herbs in preparation. Spike had kidnapped Buffy and professed his love for her, Buffy was incensed, and Spike had almost let Drusilla kill the slayer. Buffy and the rest of the Scooby gang had refused to have any further dealings with Spike until his fixation subsided. There was also Glory. Everyone was afraid that she would realize that Dawn was "The Key." Buffy was nearly powerless against the Hellgodess. Willow shook her head . Right now, they needed all the help they could get, even Spike's reluctant , cash-induced help. Her decision made, she knelt in the center of the small circle and began to perform the ritual.

******

Willow could feel the energy flowing through her. It made her skin tingle and her heart beat faster. She gazed at her hand and could make out a slight silvery aura around it. As she came to the end of the spell, she spoke the awkward words. She had wondered if this spell was devised by some lawyer who played in magick. "Any vampire in this vicinity who harbors love and affection for the slayer shall have that emotion replaced by dislike and distaste. . ." Willow didn't want Spike to hate Buffy, they needed his help. He had always disliked the slayer. Willow peered at the spell book. _What came next?_ Something caught her attention, a small handwritten note which had fallen out of the book. It must have slipped from the appropriate place when the book was shelved. It was Giles' handwriting and simply said "Do not use! Vampire Love Spell."

"Oh no. It's not a summoning spell. . .love magick." she said softly. _Uh-oh, I've had awful experiences in love magick. I just reversed a vampire love spell, so it was a vampire hate spell now?_ She began to panic, she needed to balance the energies that she was working with. She couldn't replace love with dislike. Dislike was too weak. Love was only equal to hate. _Unless. . .I'm a genius!_ She could channel that love to another person. Make the vampire fall in love with someone else! "May the vampire transfer his or her affections to the first suitable prospect." The intensity problem was solved and her dislike portion of the spell was just an added request. 

*******

The next evening Willow carefully made her way to Spike's crypt. She knocked on the heavy door.

"Hold on a bloody minute!" Came the vampire's voice from other side. "Who is it? " _No one I know knocks. Better not be one of those bleedin' salesman that had always knocked on Giles' door. If so, whoever it was would get a nasty surprise._

The door swung open to reveal Spike, clad only in his trademark black jeans and in full demon face.

"Hi, Spike." She didn't even blink at his appearance.. "It's nice to see you!"

"Oh, really?" He said peevishly as he reverted to his human features. " I wasn't aware we were on speaking terms, luv."

Just the other day, the Scooby gang had shunned him in the magick shop and told him to never come back. "I didn't make that decision. Giles decreed. . ."

She noticed that Spike was not listening to what she had said. He just gaped at her, his expression unreadable. "Come in, Willow." She did, taking in the view. _Eww. A crypt. Complete with bones._ Buffy had told her about it but she had never actually been here. 

"I'm sorry, Spike. About the other day, I mean. I want you to know that I stood up for you, but I was overruled." Willow had tried to talk her friends out of it. She never thought anyone should be punished for their feelings. 

"It's okay, luv." Spike was putting away some clothes into a drawer, but he was still watching her as he did so.

"Are you alright?" Willow thought he looked dazed. "Are you sick?" _Vampires didn't get sick ,did they?_

"No, I'm fine. Have a seat." He pointed to the couch. She did so and he sat down next to her. _She was so beautiful._ Spike reached out a hand to touch her face and then stopped. Willow didn't notice because she still studied her surroundings. _Why did I waste all this bloody effort on the stupid slayer when she was right here the whole time? Red was intelligent, kind, thoughtful. . ._

"So. . .how have you been?" _Still want to sleep with Buffy? _

__"Fine. A little lonely._" _He gave her half-hearted smile. Spike knew what he was doing, knew she couldn't resist this tactic. 

She placed her hand on his arm and gave him a comforting squeeze. "Oh, Spike, I'm sorry. I am sure this whole thing will blow over soon."

"I'm sure you're right, Red." _This is the kind of girl I should be with._ He wouldn't follow her around as he had done the slayer. Spike knew that Willow responded to directness. There was a wildness in her that she never allowed to completely surface.She had trembled as he held her pinned beneath him on her dorm room bed but something in her answered his call. She would have asked him to turn her._ Willow would have been mine. . .will be mine._

__Sensing some inner turmoil in Spike, Willow had kept silent. But unable to bear the tension, she blurted out. "Do you still love Buffy?" 

"Why? Are you jealous, pet?" The smile he gave her was wicked. Spike knew what that smile did to women. He waited a few moments for her to compose herself. When she didn't respond he winked at her knowingly. 

_Woah! He just winked. Something in his eye? _"No. I was just. . .curious. No reason at all." 

__He leaned forward "No,luv, I've moved on, as that idiot Watcher put it. I don't even like the slayer now. "__

__Willow beamed at him. _The spell worked -- yippeee! I'm a good witch. _The next thing she knew, Spike pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her hungrily._ Wait a minute?! No! I'm a bad witch, a bad witch who will be baking cookies for eternity. _She pushed him back.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, luv. You need to breathe. I forgot. Won't happen again." He leaned forward. 

She jumped up."Spike? Listen to me. I did a spell -"

"Shhh, luv. The only thing that matters is this." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. Willow put her hands on his chest to push again. _Feels like marble, so smooth and hard. . .Nasty thoughts! _ She pushed again and he let her put a few inches of space between them. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Oh, Willow. I -" _Time to go, Willow! Reverse that spell pronto! Well, maybe just another kiss. . . _

__"I have to go now, Spike. I will see you later." _After I've reversed this spell and taken a cold shower. _Buffy might be able to resist the blond vampire but Willow was having trouble.Before Spike could protest she was already out the door.

*******

Willow wracked her brain as she swiftly walked to the shop. _What did I do wrong?_ She hadn't specified herself as the object of vampire attention, she didn't even think about herself when performing the ritual, a mistake some novices made. The phrase " first suitable prospect" came into her mind._ Oh, no! Wait a minute - 'I'm suitable?' _She shouted to the sky_, "_What is wrong with you? I'm not 'suitable' for a vampire!"

"Why not?" a deep voice asked.

She swung around to see Angel leaning against a tree. "Angel!" 

He stepped into the light of the street lampand held out hisarms. She hugged him and was about to step back when he pulled her closer._ "_What's wrong, Willow?Why were you shouting?_" _

__She pressed her face into the front of his shirt. "I'm an idiot, Angel! They are going to be so angry with me. I performed this ritual. . .and then I was visiting Spike and then he. . .and then he kissed me. I'm in so much trouble." 

"Kissed you?" Angel snapped. 

"Yes. Well, it was kind of nice - I mean, it just happened. No big deal. It's not like I liked it or anything. Um. . .Angel, could you let me go?" His hold had tightened on her.

She pulled back and looked up into his face_. His eyes were so intense, that familiar sadness. . .and_. . ._ what was wrong with him? Where had she seen that expression before?_ _Spike! Oh, no! This just got worse, much worse._ With a sinking feeling she asked,_"_How long have you been in town?_" _

__"I've been here since last night."Willow just about passed out. _ Spike hadn't been the only vampire in town with feelings for the slayer. Buffy will NEVER forgive me for this._ He bent to kiss her.

She put her fingertip to his mouth. "No, you can't do this. What about Buffy? Or. . . don't you have a new girlfriend in LA? What about your soul? " She added desperately. 

"Buffy?" He seemed distracted. " I don't want to talk about her right now. There is no one else. As for my soul, I now this is wrong but I just can't seem to stop myself. Just one kiss. " He kissed her finger before removing it and leaning in to kiss her mouth. "Willow, my Willow." he muttered against her mouth.

"MY Willow, peaches. Hands off!" Spike appeared behind Angel. Before the older vampire knew what was happening, he was laying on the ground.

Spike smiled at Willow. "Sorry, luv, I had to get dressed. Took me awhile to catch up." She groaned.

Angel stood up and Spike whirled around to face him. "Come on, poofter. You've had a beating coming for a long time. I'll enjoy giving it to you." They began to circle each other.

Willow quietly backed away. More determined then ever, she walked in the direction of the shop.With any luck, she could put things right without anyone's help or involvement. __

_

*******

_

__Willow bit her lip. There were several footnotes that she had missed in her enthusiasm to do the spell last night. As a rule, human love spells were subtle. Evidently, this spell was not. It brought out strong territorial feelings in vampires. In fact, it stripped away the will of the vampire, leaving only their compulsive love and a desire to be near the object of it. 

The footnote said that performing this particular spell was extremely risky. _A little footnote!_ _Why wasn't this in bold print and underlined?_ It should only be performed in a controlled environment on one vampire. _Goddess! _ She read aloud" . . .if two vampires answer the call of this spell, the outcome is not favorable. At best, the caster will find him or herself turned by one of the vampires and claimed as a childe. At worst, death. This usually occurs at the hands of the vampires as they fight to keep the object of obsession."

__The door of the shop was swung open with force. Spike and Angel entered, there were cuts and bruises on both of them. They were both seething. She couldn't tell if the anger was directed at her or each other.__

__"Why did you leave?" Spike demanded. "Come on, we're going." Spike made as if to grab her arm but she danced out of his reach. 

"She is not going anywhere with you, Spike. Willow, come here." Angel held out his hand. 

Taking a deep breath, Willow started to explain. "Okay, you are both going to be angry with me, but I performed this spell. . .well, it made you have these emotions but they are not really your feelings. . .they are not real-"

"Willow, what are you saying? No spell could make me feel this way. I love you, I always will." Angel said as he took her hand in his own.

"It was a spell! It's not real." She said firmly, trying to pull her hand back.

Spike pondered this a moment. She noticed his eyes were blazing because Angel was touching her. "A spell? What the hell are you talking about, Red? I love you and you are mine. End of story." He fixed Angel with a pointed look. " Let her go!!" Spike had reverted to game face and took a menacing step forward. 

"Stop!" she shouted, sensing another battle. Angel smirked at Spike. Changing tactics, he scooped her up in his arms and was out the door in seconds. He deposited her in his waiting car and drove off to leave a stunned Spike on the sidewalk, furiously running. The car was much too fast for him.

"Angel, where are we going?" Willow was trying to remain calm. Angel would never hurt her. In fact, he was one of the gentlest people she knew. Her only hope was to make him see reason and let her reverse the spell. 

"I have a room at a hotel in the next town over." He had composed himself since they were away from Spike. He had even turned on a radio station and was humming along to a song. Angel pulled her closer to him on the seat, resting her head on his shoulder. Willow closed her eyes, she would never admit to anyone, but this one of her schoolgirl daydreams come true. She used to have a crush on Angel. But Willow had firmly decided to never act on it for the sake of her relationship with Buffy. She felt that her friendship was more important. 

"Our life together will be wonderful, Willow. You'll see." he promised.

Willow was confused. He wanted a life with her, but he didn't try to be with Buffy, his soul mate? _This spell was only supposed to transfer the same affection. Did something happen when she translated the spell? Damn verb conjugations! _Another thought struck her. He was acting more like a vampire, jealous and possessive. This spell brought out vampiric traits. "Angelus?" she asked fearfully.__

__He chuckled. "No, I'm still Angel."

She exhaled in relief, believing him. If he were Angelus, she'd probably be dead by now anyway. "Let me go, Angel. I have to undo this spell."

"No, Willow. This isn't some silly spell. This is real! Can't you feel the energy between us?" He pulled the spell book from inside his coat. He must have took it from the counter when he grabbed her. Willow held out her hand eagerly for it. Angel smiled as he threw it out the open window.

"What did you do that for?" Willow screeched, she looked behind them frantically.

"No more talk of spells, Willow. I had to prove to you that I don't care how this happened. It just did and I don't want to lose this feeling. Don't worry, I will take you home later. Now, you can focus on me, on us." 

*******

"Open up!" Spike roared as he banged on the slayer's back door. The patio light flicked on and an irritated Buffy appeared in the doorway. 

"What the hell are you doing? I told you I am not interested, Spike. Okay? Get past it. I don't love you and I never-"

"Shut up! This isn't about you, Slayer. "

"Then what do you want?"

"She's gone. We have to go rescue her." He impatiently pushed a hand threw his short blond hair as she continued to stand there. "Don't you have some sort of bat-signal or something? We have to get the rest of the Scoobys and go!" 

"I'm the slayer. Not Batman." She glared at him. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Willow, of course! Why aren't you calling your Watcher? What's the hold up? I thought you guys had walkie-talkies or something!"

"Spike, wait a minute. Who's taken her?"

"You know, before I got this damn chip, the minute I tried to have a bite to eat, there you all were, breathing down my neck." He mimicked her voice. "_Put her down! Don't bite him! I'll stake you! " _He was growing more exasperated. "But Angel takes off with one of your dearest friends, and you're all like --- what're you talking about? I need more details. Let's go to the bleedin' library and look some stuff up! Come on! Let's go already!"

"What?! Angel? You're mistaken. He would never hurt Willow.' She thought of a reasonable explanation. " Maybe he needed her help for some case he's working on in LA." 

"Don't be daft!" He rolled his eyes, "I just bet he needs her help on his 'case' alright." Buffy stared back at him through unsure eyes. He needed to convince her somehow. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, his eyes sparkling with a new idea. "Fine. I'll wait here while you try to decide what to about _Angelus_."

************

Giles answered the phone on the second ring. "Buffy, what's the matter? You sound upset? Is that Spike I hear?" Giles listened carefully for another minute. "Angelus? Are you sure? Well, no, I don't know why else he'd take off with Willow. I'll pick up Xander and Anya and be right there. And Buffy? Don't let Spike back into the house."

*******

Xander's eyes widened as Spike related the events of the evening to them. The vampire still stood on Buffy's back stoop. Spike had decided to leave out the love spell part. _No sense in getting Red in trouble and it's not like they respond well to me having the warm fuzzies for one of them, anyway. _As far as the Scoobys were concerned, it was a case of 'When Angelus Attacks.' Spike hoped they staked him on sight. 

Giles cleared his throat and looked at everyone morosely. "We must consider the prospect that Angelus has taken her simply to kill her. Willow may be dead already." He took a deep breath. "We have a copy of the gypsy curse. Unfortunately, Willow is the only one who can perform it. Angelus didn't choose her by accident."

Spike snorted. "I've heard enough of this. Let's go, people! Grab the stakes, get some holy water, and bring the crucifixes! Move!" _Who knows what the poofter is doing to Red. _

Xander, stepping back from the horror of the situation, said. "Why are you so eager to help? What are you getting out of this?"

Spike looked momentarily taken aback. He was having trouble formulating a lie. "I-"

"Who cares, Xander? Let's go." Buffy said. For once, she and Spike were in agreement. This was her worst nightmare, she might have to kill Angel. . . again. Spike told them which direction Angel's car had taken as they all slid into their respective vehicles. 

*******

Angel and Willow sat in two wing-backed chairs in the hotel room. He had upgraded his room to the honeymoon suite. Willow stared at the heart-shaped bed with a mixture of horror and hilarity. She closed her eyes. _One. . .two. . .three. _She opened them. _Yep, she was still here in a honeymoon suite with her best friend's soul mate. _

"I want to marry you." _Things just got weirder. _"I am going to arrange for us to take a night flight to Las Vegas. We can be back here before the sun rises."

Willow had determined earlier that reasoning with him was out of the question. He was unable to be rational. "Well, Angel, I had hoped to have a big wedding with all my friends and family. I can't get married without my parents." _Ha! That'll take a year to plan! Take that!_

He picked her hand up and kissed it reverently. "I promise we'll have a big ceremony and a renewal of our vows for our one year anniversary."_ No! Think Fast!_ _She could almost hear the Jeopardy theme playing. _

Willow would have to do something drastic. She could not marry Angel. Buffy's Angel. He leaned down to kiss her. Frantically, Willow put her hand up to his chest to stop him as an idea popped into her head. "R-r-ring!" She managed to squeak out before his lips touched hers.

" What?" He straightened.

"I want a ring. If we're getting married, it's only right that you should give me an engagement ring."

"Willow," he said cajolingly. "I'll get you a ring later. A beautiful one. I promise." He continued to stroke her hand.

"You got Buffy a ring and you weren't even going to marry her. This proves that you don't really care about me. You don't care about my feelings." She squeezed her eyes shut._ Time to act. Sorry Buffy_. "You're still in love with that stupid slayer, aren't you? You don't love me!!" And she promptly burst into tears.

"Willow, please don't cry. I don't love her, I swear. I love you !" He dropped to his knees before her. His words were filled with deep anguish and self-recrimination. "I didn't mean to upset you. I am so sorry."

_Goddess, he's handsome. Think about Buffy! _"Then you'll go get me a ring?" He nodded. "Right now?"

"Anything." He touched her face and smiled tenderly at her. "You can come with me. We'll pick it out together."

"NO!" She shouted. He look perplexed. "I mean, it wouldn't be right. It's not tradition. If you want a marriage to last, you have to follow tradition to the letter." _Yes, throw in a little superstition. _She nodded her head for emphasis. "Don't you want us to last forever?"

Angel took a moment to think about this. On the one hand, it seemed odd that she was being so cooperative. But then he hadn't even known how much he loved her until today. Maybe it was affecting her, too. Still, women were strange about the whole wedding thing. He had made the mistake of getting Cordelia talking about weddings once. She already had hers planned and she didn't have a groom yet. "Of course I do, precious. I'll go get the ring, right now."

"And the flight tickets." She thought about this a moment. "I want to be married at the Excaliber in Las Vegas. You'll have to call them and make arrangements. And I need clothes."

"Are you going to be able to pay for this?" She looked hopeful. "We could wait until you have enough money . . ."

"I carry Visa and American Express." He threw the latter onto the desktop for her to see.

"Well then, let's continue. I also need a dress. And a suitcase." She looked at him. He was staring at her in astonishment. "And toothpaste. And floss. Flowers. Shouldn't you be writing this down? Aren't you even listening to me?" She had watched her mother's manipulations for so long, it almost seemed second nature. It was getting easier. And sort of fun. She almost giggled. _Bad witch!_

Angel went to the desk and removed a paper and pen. He nodded his head to show that he was listening and ready to write down her instructions. She took a deep breath and continued. "I want a limousine. And champagne. And shoes to match the clothes. And especially to match the wedding dress. It should be off-white to complement my complexion. Not cream, not beige, not ivory. Off-white."

"Off-what?" He looked baffled.

"You're over two centuries old and you don't know what off-white is?"

"Oh, off-_white_." He said as if he had misheard her.

"And a purse. And while you're in the jewelry store, I'll need earrings to match the dress. Pearls. Off-white. And I'm hungry. Will you bring me back something to eat? Pickles, lox, bagels, some Hershey's chocolate ice cream, ginger ale and, um, pancakes!"

"You want pickles AND pancakes?"

"Yes, please." She smiled sweetly at him. "Now, shoo. Hurry, or we won't be able to go tonight." She made swishing movements with her hands.

He turned as he reached the door. "I will be back as soon as possible. Wait for me." He leaned down and kissed her goodbye. She shoved him back and toward the door.

"Hurry!" She looked at his vaguely hurt face. Willow's resolve almost crumbled, but she held it together. "The sooner you get back the sooner I can stop missing you." She slammed the door in his face.

"Willow!" He called from down the hall.

She opened the door back up. "What?"

"What was that color again?"

"OFF-WHITE!" 

***********

In the room next door the Scooby gang listened in dread. They were pressed against the south wall of the room with glasses to their ears listening in to the conversation. Spike was pacing, he could hear without implements. 

They had managed to find Angel's car in the parking lot and had bribed the doorman to find out which room the couple rented. When they had learned it was the honeymoon suite they had all thought it was some sort of sick twist in the game Angelus was playing with them. The concierge had looked vaguely concerned that a middle-aged gentleman, two young men, and two young women wanted the other honeymoon suite for the evening but had not remarked on it. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Xander whispered furiously. "Are we on the Twilight Zone or something?" Evidently, Willow had agreed to marry Angelus and was actually helping him make wedding plans.

"Maybe she loves him." Anya offered helpfully. Everyone glowered at her. "My mistake."

Spike was listening intently. "Doesn't know what off-white is!"

Buffy stared at him. "You are questioning _his _fashion sense when _you_ still have eighties hair?" Spike sneered at her and made an obscene gesture as she turned her back to him. 

"What color is off-white?" Xander asked curiously.

"Silence!" Giles said. " This doesn't sound like Angelus." He looked mystified.

"Well, I think its obvious what's going on here. Angelus has gone mad. He's going to marry poor little Red and then kill her on her wedding night. Vampires have been known to do this occasionally to human females." Spike said quickly.

"They have?" Giles' curiosity was peaked. "Fascinating. I must investigate this phenomenon further, find out what the Watcher's Council knows about this. But. . .back to the matter at hand. We must rescue Willow. Now, he's probably using some sort of mind control, or a spell perhaps, to take over her will. She might fight us when we try to rescue her."

Spike went to the door. "Not to worry. I'll just pop over and case out the place. Make sure its safe. See what my vampire senses tell me and what not. Wait here for me." _Bloody idiots. Red deserved an Emmy for that performance._ He was thinking about how to make a good dramatic entrance for their audience, when he ran smack into something. "Oh, bloody hell."

"Spike! What are you doing here?" Willow rubbed her forehead. "And where are you going in such a hurry?" She gave him a guarded look.

"To rescue you!" He announced with a grin, sweeping her up into his arms.

"Put me down. I don't trust you." _He's still under the influence of the spell. _

He put a finger to her lips. "Hush, I'm here with your mates. After that bloody poof ran off with you, I went and got the slayer!" He waited for her to acknowledge the great sacrifice he had gone through to get her back. She seemed unimpressed. "Here," he put her down and pushed her back into the room. "Look out the window. Do you see Xander's car?"

"And Giles!" She jumped and clapped her hands in glee. Spike cast a worried look at the wall.

"Shhh. You don't want him to come back." He whispered. "We vampires have excellent hearing." He cupped his ear for added effect. He leaned against the desk and something skittered to the floor. An American Express card. He grinned, _Don't leave home without it._ _Bloody good advice._

She lowered her voice. "Oh. I guess you're right."

"I'm supposed to sneak you out of here in my car, while your friends drive in different directions to divert his attention." 

"How will we get out of the hotel?" She looked nervous now that she was almost rescued.

"Well, thanks to your performance, we have a little bit of time." He reached out and stroked her hair. "You pretend to be my girlfriend and hide your head in my shoulder until I get you into my car. Then we'll drive to my crypt."

"What? Your crypt? But why?" She gave him a suspicious look.

"Because, Angel knows where all of you live. He doesn't know about my place. It's not like we're mates, y'know. I don't throw undead dinner parties." He put his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go, luv."

*********

As they left the hotel, the Scooby gang was still straining to hear what was going on in the room.

Xander put his water glass down with disgust. "I can't hear a thing."

"That's because they left. Fifteen minutes ago." Said Anya as she studied her nails.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Xander stared at her.

"Well," She said slowly, "They argued for a minute, then he picked her up and put her in the front seat of his car. And then they drove off."

"Damn it!" Buffy hit her fist on the wall. "We should have known better than to trust Spike! Kill her on her wedding night, my ass!"

"You mean he made that up . . .?" Giles asked, he looked as if his heart was broken. He never got to discover anything new for the Council, even living on the Hellmouth. They were always like, _Been there, slayed that._

"Giles?" Buffy looked at him with lifted brows.

"Oh, right. . . back to the matter at hand." He turned to Anya. "How did you know that? Do you still retain any of your uh. . . demonic powers?" He asked curiously.

"No." Anya looked puzzled at the lack of comprehension. "I was looking out the window." When everyone stared at her, she added, "Was that not part of our seek and rescue plan? I'm still new at this."

********

Willow grimaced at the blond vampire next to her._ What were the odds of being kidnapped by two vampires in one night?_ _Well, pretty good on the Hellmouth. But two vampires who loved you? A million to one odds. _ It was becoming obvious that Spike had lied to get her in his car and away from her friends. She had been foolishly placated by their presence and figured that Spike wouldn't attempt to run off with her while the Scoobys were so near. 

"So, are we really going to your crypt? Or did you lie about that too?" Willow asked wearily as they sped along the highway.

"Red, I'm hurt. I only lied to you because I love you. You didn't really want to marry the poof, did you?" She shook her head. He looked relieved. "Luv, were you serious about being married at Excalibur?"

"Why?"

"Just answer me."

"No."

"Good. I have a better idea. Ever been to Mardi Gras, pet?"

"No . . ."

"The night life is incredible! You're going to love it." He smiled. "But we have to have dinner at that Emeril guy's restaurant. I just love the way he cooks."

"Spike, why would I go to New Orleans with you?"

"Well for one, because that's where we're going to get married. And two, because I'm not letting you out of my sight until we get there."

"Stop the car!" When he didn't slow down, she added, "I'm going to be sick! All over your upholstery."

He pulled over to the side of the road. She pushed the door open and stumbled onto the grass, gasping. "Luv? What's the matter?"

"What did you say was the first reason again?"

_Ahh._ He understood now. He had made the same mistake Angel had. Willow wanted romance. He dropped to one knee before her and took his hand in hers. "Willow?"

_The odds on proposals from two vampires who loved you in one evening? _ "Oh no. You've got to be kidding me. You're not going to prop-"

"Will you marry me?"

She looked him in the eye. "Do you have a ring?"

*********

Angel struggled with the awkward packages down the hall to his suite. He was surprised to see the door standing open. "Willow? Did you want sweet or dill pickles? I got both just in case . . .Willow? Willow?" He dropped the various bags on the heart shaped bed. "Willow?"

"She's gone." Giles stepped into the room. Buffy, Xander and Anya filed in behind him. "Spike took her." They watched Angel carefully. They knew Spike had probably lied about Angel changing to Angelus, but it was better not to take any chances.

Angel sat down on the side of the bed, looking lost. "But I bought her a dress. We're getting married." His eyes began to flash. "Spike did this! She would never have left me willingly. We must find her!" He stood up, hands clenched with determination.

"Hold on, we need a plan. Now where would he take her?" Mused Giles.

"Let's hope its not Vegas!" scoffed Buffy. "How lame is that?"

Angel scowled at her, fighting the urge to let his demonic visage cover his features.

"Giles, get on the phone and see what late flights are leaving tonight. Call ring stores, too. Just in case." Buffy turned, "Xander, you . . ."

Angel held the white hotel towel up to the shoes he had just bought and showed them to Xander. "White. Off-white. Very distinct difference."

"Xander!"

"Sorry, Buffy."

"Take Anya and go check the crypt, just in case." 

"Angel, come with me. Maybe we can find them."

********

Spike shifted his hand and reached into his pocket. Before he had run after her earlier, he had found this little token of affection in his casket. It was the first ring he had ever given to Drusilla. It was a ruby on a silver band and quite small. It had taken Dru an hour to get the finger out of it. He produced this with a flourish.

_Damn._ She looked at it for a minute as he tenderly slipped it on her finger. Perfect fit. It looked so familiar. _Where have I seen it before?_ Suddenly, looking into the glinting red stone, it occurred to her how he came to have this ring. "This was hers, wasn't it?"

"Whose? What, I . . ."

"Don't even try it, mister. This is a used ring." She sniffled. " What am I, her replacement? I'm not even worthy of my own ring?" She was about to continue the waterworks, when he crooked a finger under her chin and lifted her dry face up to his.

"No dice, pet." He smiled. "I am not a great poof, and I will not fall for your antics. We're going to the Big Easy. Right now."

He helped her back into the car. As they continued down the road, she noticed the smirk on his face. "Why are you smiling?" She snapped.

"Because luv, I just noticed something." he reached over and took her left hand out of her lap and raised it to his lips. "You're still wearing my ring."

********

Xander and Anya looked around the Spike's crypt. "Nasty." Xander commented. "He left my comfy basement to live in this dump?" Anya patted his shoulder comfortingly. It was apparent Spike and Willow were not here. Anya and Xander were on the highway headed to the airport in minutes. 

*******

Buffy watched as Angel paced the floor in front of the terminal waiting area. A flight bound for Las Vegas was taking off in twenty minutes. So far, there had been no sign of Willow or Spike. Angel was getting angrier by the second. Buffy had never seen him like this. He was muttering under his breath. Every once in a while she was catching words like "stake" and "pile of dust." Willow's loss had caused this fury. Buffy felt a little twinge. When had Angel fallen in love with her best friend? Something just wasn't adding up here.

"Angel?" 

"What?" he snarled.

"When did you start loving Willow?" 

He threw her an exasperated look. "We don't have time for this. We have to find her now. She's mine! Spike has my bride."

" What the hell is going on here? " She pulled him closer and said fiercely. "I thought I was your soul mate."

"What? Oh, that. I did too, once. But, Buffy, things change. Sometimes things happen that are out of our control. And Willow is so. . ." he broke off when he noticed a flicker of hurt in her eyes. " What about Riley? I thought you loved him?"

Not wanting to address _that _particular issue, Buffy fell silent. 

*******

"We're driving there?" She asked Spike. She couldn't see out the windows, they were painted black to block all the sunlight out. Willow surreptitiously pulled at the ring on her hand. It didn't budge. 

"No. We're driving to the Limo service."

"Limo service?"

"Yeah. You said you wanted one." He smiled. "Complete with a mini bar."

"Great." She slumped down in her seat. At least she would ride to her doom in style. "Black or white?"

"Off-white."

Willow sputtered. "How long were you listening to us?"

"A while. And Willow, off-white does _not_ compliment your complexion."

"Oh no?"

"No. I like you in black." He looked over at her. She looked near tears. "Don't look so upset, pet." He gestured to a package on the floor behind his seat. "Here, I was saving this for a wedding present, but you can open it now."

She pulled it onto her lap and ripped the paper away. It was her spell book. "How did you . . .?"

"I found it by the side of the road. I figured that wanker probably threw it out the window. Knew you'd be upset if you lost it, so I brought it with me." She gave him a shining smile. _I could kiss him. _"Now don't get any ideas. I ripped that Vampire Love Spell right out. Although, pet, I'm flattered. No one ever cast a spell on me to get my attention before."

_I'm going to kill him._ "You did what?!" 

"Tore it right up, luv. It's blowing down the highway in little bits as we speak."

"No!" she cried. "What is wrong with you? I cast a spell and it did this to you! Don't you want me to undo it?" She wasn't sure if she was going to break down in hysterics or commit homicide. _Well, vampicide. Or would that be when a vampire kills a human?_ She shook her head. _I'm losing my mind._

"Luv, I don't care if some spell started this. I only know that I feel this way and that is all that matters. I love you! We will be together forever." He was smiling.

Willow looked around the car. _Where was a piece of wood when you needed one? _

"Feel like staking me don't you, luv?" His face was neutral.

Even though he was chipped, Willow was loathe to make an enemy of out of a powerful vampire like Spike. She was about to deny it when she saw him raise an eyebrow. "Tell the truth, luv."

She nodded and he beamed at her. "Good! Dru felt that way about me for nearly a decade before she fell in love with me. I'm starting to get to you." 

*******

Angel and Buffy continued to patrol the airport looking for Spike and Willow. Angel stopped walking and turned to her. "Buffy, it's obvious that they are not coming here." He looked at his watch. "We only have two hours before dawn. He wouldn't have time to catch a flight before the sun comes up. Either they're in Sunnydale and laying low or he's driven off somewhere with her. We're wasting valuable time."

Buffy sighed. He had a point. But where would they go? She took some comfort in the fact that Spike could not hurt Willow anymore. But, she still remembered being chained up by the love-crazed vampire and she knew that Willow must be afraid of him. She shuddered to think what he might be planning.

"Come on. Let's talk to Giles. Maybe he has some ideas on how to track them down." 

*******

The Scoobys and Angel all stood in his magick shop. No one seemed to have a clue where Spike had taken Willow. Everyone's emotions were pushed to the limit. Angel was still irate, Buffy was worried, Xander was distraught, Giles was confused, and Anya looked bored. 

Giles cleared his throat. "Um. . .I have found traces of some herbs and candles that are only used for a certain ritual." He produced a piece of paper with Willow's handwriting. " I also found this in the wastebasket. It appears Willow cast a vampire love spell. "

"Why would she do that? I know Oz left. But why would she want to date a dead guy? Aren't there plenty of live ones on campus?" Xander asked incredulously. 

Angel glowered at him, allowing his demonic visage to appear. Xander paled, "What's wrong with you?"

"It looks as if she tried to reverse the intent of the spell. She was trying to make Spike dislike Buffy and fall in love with someone else." He peered at the paper. "Some of her translations are off."Giles suddenly dropped it as if it had burned him. "It looks as if she has created some sort of powerful vampire obsession spell. " He stared at Angel. "This is responsible for your behavior. You are consumed with the desire to be with Willow. Every moment apart from her is causing you pain.

"We have to get her back. Now!" Angel said, clearly still in the throes of the fixation.

Giles motioned to the others to come closer. He began to speak quietly about the spell's other effects, namely the death or changing of Willow. Angel was oblivious to their whispering.

"But, Will's safe." Xander protested. "He's chipped. He can't harm her or change her."

"No Spike can't. But any other vampire could change Willow. Spike could then kill that vampire and take Willow as his childe." He sighed, "If Willow goes along with Spike right now and doesn't upset him, he should be pacified enough by her presence. We will have some time to intervene before he decides to make their relationship more permanent." He gestured to Angel. "The more time he spends away from her, the worse he will become. We need to find Willow so that she can undo this spell. But, where are they?"

"I've got an idea where they could be." Suddenly a small voice came from the back room. They whirled around. Buffy stared in shock at the figure that stood framed in the doorway.

"Dawn! What are you doing here?" Buffy said.

"Look, Mom told me that Willow was missing and you just said that you didn't know where Spike could have taken her." She took a deep breath, as she glanced at Angel. She knew that he had a soul, but she still had nightmares about him coming in to her room to watch her sleep and draw pictures of her to give to Buffy. "But, I do."

Xander crossed the room to stand beside her. She was trembling. It always made her nervous when she had a chance to prove herself to the Scooby gang. Having Angel there didn't help. He put his arm around her shoulders for a brotherly hug. "What do you know?"

"For the past two weeks, he's been watching _Interview With the Vampire_. Well, that and the food network. " She took another deep breath. "I think they went to New Orleans." 

******

Willow sat on the opposite side of the black limousine from her captor. She had been up most of the night and her eyes were periodically drifting shut. Sensing that she wasn't in any immediate danger, her body had begun to demand sleep. 

"Why don't you rest, luv? I'm here to watch over you." Spike said affectionately. "There's plenty of room on that seat, so you can lay down."

"Wouldn't that make things a little too easy for you?" She gave him a pointed look.

He was offended. "I don't have to force myself on sleeping women! Besides, Red, I would never hurt you, not now. I don't know why you people won't give me a chance. "

Willow was feeling absurdly guilty again. He had kidnapped her but his concern for her was genuine. "Just when I think I have you figured out. . ." Her voice trailed off.

He moved forward on his seat until his knees touched hers. "What?" He cupped her face with his hand.

"I just don't know how I feel about. . .uh, what to think about you." She looked at him, seeing if he caught what she had been about to say. He leaned forward and kissed her. Willow let him, unwilling to think about anything but this moment. 

He broke off the kiss and gazed into her eyes._ It's time to see the hidden reckless side of my prim little witch. _ "Feel like being bad, pet?" 

*******

Xander's and Giles' cars sped down the highway. The interstate was a yawning ribbon of gray in front them. They had determined that Spike and Willow had rented a limousine earlier that evening. The Scoobys discovered Spike's car in a roadside rental company's parking lot. They had asked the attendant some questions and discovered that Spike had rented a black limousine. He had at least an hour lead on them. 

Angel lay in the back of Giles' car, covered in heavy blankets to protect him from the sun. He was asleep now and they were grateful, he was becoming increasingly impassioned. They hoped to find Willow before he woke up. 

Buffy sat next to Giles in silence. Sensing her thoughts, he said. "It was the spell, Buffy. He doesn't really love Willow."

Buffy looked at him. "I know. It's just, I thought-"

"You thought he had replaced you. "

"Yes, I know that he I can never be together. But I always thought that I was special to him. That he loved me more than anyone else. It was the only thing I had left." 

"It will be alright. The spell will be reversed." She nodded and settled down into her seat. 

"But if Spike hurts Willow. . .I'll kill him. I don't care whether or not he can fight back."

"If he hurts Willow, I'll enjoy helping you." Giles said with a quiet intensity. He gave her a fatherly pat on the arm and Buffy allowed herself to fall asleep. 

*******

"Oh, Goddess, Spike. This feels so good." She cried.

"Knew it would, pet. You just lay back and enjoy yourself."

"This is all new to me, you'd tell me if I were doing it wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, luv. But believe me, you're doing just fine."

Willow lay against the leather seat. She held a large snifter of brandy and was smoking one of Spike's cigarettes. She giggled wickedly. Then she coughed for about five minutes. Then she hit the cigarette one more time and began snickering again. _Yep, I'm sitting in a limousine with a vampire while smoking and drinking. _"I'm such a bad witch!" She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "But it feels fabulous." 

Spike beamed at her as she reclined back on the seat once more. _What an appealing little baggage. _"I do believe your foxed, luv."

"Fox?" She made a show of looking under their seats. "I don't see one, Spike." She hiccuped and then took a healthy swig of brandy.

"No, luv, I mean your drunk-" He broke off when he realized she wasn't listening to him. He snapped his fingers to get her attention. " How many of those have you had? Three?"

"Hmm. . .I don't know. I hardly ever drink, cuz Buffy says I just can't hold my alcohol." She closed her eyes, serious once more. "Spike, you think that I can hold my liquor don't hiccup you? "

"I-"

She cut him off, gesturing wildly with her glass. "I mean, everyone thinks they have to look out for me. That I'm the goody two shoes of the group. But I'm not. Inside, I am bad, too. " Her brows knit together in her "serious face". "Really, _really_ bad."

"Really?" Spike was bemused.

"Oh yes." She nodded her head. "I'm a bad girl, it's just nobody knows. I _hide_ it. But I do terrible things."

"Like what, pet?"

"I get parking tickets on campus. " She gave him her best impulsive look. "And sometimes, I pay them late!"

"Oh, you are wicked." He smiled. "Not sure if your fit to be in society anymore." 

"Buffy never listens. She doesn't think I'm bad. I never get to be naughty around her."

"I believe you, luv. Don't worry. You're free to be however you like around me." He smiled. " Just wait till we get to New Orleans. I'm going to show you the time of your life." 

*******

Xander and Anya followed Giles' car. Anya was flipping through radio stations, she was listless. "Do you think Dawn will be ok?" 

"I'm sure Tara can protect her for one night." Xander had spoken very little during the trip. He was worried about Willow and what Spike might be doing to her. He may no longer have romantic feelings for her but he still felt protective. She knew what was on his mind.

"Don't worry about her Xander. It's the females with unrequited love that get really vicious. " She smiled at him. "Trust me. I should know."

"Spike isn't a mortal, Anya." Xander replied impatiently. "If his "love" is "unrequited", he'll just decide he's thirsty and boom. My best friend is a vampire."

"But he has that chip. He's not going to be taking a bite out of Willow."

"That doesn't mean he can't find a way and then . . ."

"Xander, " Anya took his right hand in hers. "Why are you so scared?"

"You don't understand." He sighed. "Willow and I had a friend named Jesse. And he was turned into a vampire five years ago. We grew up with him. Then, well, you know what happens to the vampires that hang around us."

Anya's eyes welled up with sympathy. She now had a good understanding of what a friend was. She also had a new appreciation for loss. "Buffy staked him?"

"No. I did."

*********

Willow's eyes sprang back open, sobering up a little. "And just what does that entail?"

"Well, it . . ." Spike searched for terms to put it in.

"You get me drunk, put me in a limo, give me a used ring and now you're 'going to show me the time of my life?!'"

Spike stared at her incredulously as she tried to stand up in the moving car. She was turning red with indignation. "Maybe you should sit down while you yell at me, pet."

"Don't tell me what to do, you kidnapping . . . kidnapping . . .vampire!"

"Ouch, luv." He pretended to be hurt by her remark.

"I went to the prom! I know what happens! And unlike Harmony, I don't do that all the time." She scowled. "Little bleach-blond piece of tr-"

"To be fair, luv, I don't think Harmony actually went to the prom. As a matter of fact, neither did I. I went to balls but it's not the same thing. So, I'm not quite sure what you're driving at."

"Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I'm saying! I know all about your nefarious intentions." 

"Are you saying you think I'm trying to take advantage of you?"

"I went to the awareness seminars on campus. I read Cosmopolitan! Well, most of it. . .some of those articles. . .ewww. But, I know your evil plan." She stared at him accusingly. Then she swayed on her feet. He reached up and caught her, and pulled her down on the seat beside him. She hiccupped. "I hate you, Spike."

"I mean to take you dancing and out to dinner, actually. The food here alone is worth the trip. Then, I thought I would take you to pick out your wedding dress." He put his arms around her and pulled her head onto his shoulder. "Luv, if I was going to do something like that, I wouldn't bloody well bother with the rest of it." He smoothed her hair out of her eyes. "I care about you. I want to make you happy. The least you could do is give me the benefit of the doubt." _He looked like he was . . .well, pouting._

"I'm sorry!" Her eyes welled up with tears. Her mind, in its alcohol-induced fog felt like she had terribly misjudged him. "You must be so mad at me!" And she started to cry and wail.

"Willow. Willow, luv, don't." She continued to squall. He took her by the shoulders. "Please don't cry, luv. I'll buy you something pretty when we stop, I promise."

"Y-y-you're so so s-s-weet and now. . .oh no. . .I got you wet. I'm sorry for crying on you." She hiccuped again. "I love you, Spike."

*******

As the sun went down, the heap of blankets in the back seat began to stir. Angel began to mutter in his sleep. "Cordy? Is that you? Where are we going?"

Buffy picked up the pillow she'd been resting on and threw it in the back. It hit Angel in the head with a dull thud. "We're just across the border of Louisiana. It's about time you woke up."

"Buffy?" He seemed confounded.

"I have heard that vampires can be very disoriented when they first awaken. Their sleep is reported to be much deeper than ours, with over seven cycles-"

"Giles! Just drive, ok?"

"Err, right. Of course." Giles said, staring straight ahead. 

"How far away are we?" Angel leaned forward, his head in between them.

"Don't worry about it. When we get there, you'll notice." Buffy crossed her arms in front of her and stiffened against the back of the seat.

"What's the matter?" He asked with restrained politeness.

She stared at him for a moment. "Not a thing. I'm just worried about Willow."

"Don't worry. Once we get her back I will protect her and make sure she's happy for the rest of eternity." His voice was dreamy. "She's so beautiful. She deserves to be protected, sheltered from the evils of this world . . ." He looked like he was about to continue when Buffy lost her patience.

She smacked the side of his cheek. He looked stunned. "What was that for?" he said angrily.

"Shut up!_ I _will get her back, because _I_ am the slayer. And when I do, I'm sure as hell not going to give her to you, so you can -"

Angel decided he had enough of this, he opened the rear car door.

Giles' eyes met his in the rearview mirror. "Angel, we're going nearly 65 miles an hour. If you jump out that door, even with your superior strength-"

"Then slow down." Angel said dangerously.

Buffy spun in her seat and faced him. "Angel, don't get out. We're in the middle of nowhere."

Giles stopped, not willing to risk Angel's wrath. He sprung from the car and began walking without even glancing at them. Buffy looked at Giles. "Keep on going. He's a big vampire now, he can take care of himself." She settled back in her seat. 

"You're certainly taking this well." He said quietly.

"Drive."

*******

Anya peered out the window. "Why are they stopping? We just got gas thirty minutes ago. Does Buffy have to use the restroom again? " She gave an irritated sigh. Oh, there's Angel." She waived. "Hi, Angel." The brooding vampire didn't even respond.

*******

Spike was rapidly realizing why Buffy did not want Willow to drink. The red-headed witch was presently opening the moon roof so she could see the sky. "Uh, luv, I don't think you should do that, you might fall out of the car." She had gotten interested in the contraption shortly after she had professed her love. Spike sighed, it was a shame that it was just the brandy talking. Soon, he promised himself, she would say it and mean it. 

She grabbed the lapel of his duster. "Spike, stand up! You gotta try this!" The window between the passenger and driver compartments whirred as it was opened.

"Sir, we need to stop for gas soon." The chauffeur said. 

"Oh, right. Stop at the nearest gas station."

"Um, sir? It's against company policy for people to be um. . .sticking out of the moon roof-"

"Red will do as she likes." He said dismissively. Spike resisted the urge to show the man his fangs. _It would make me laugh but the wanker would probably swerve and kill us all. _

*******

Angel made his way inside the BP station. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright flourescent lights. He went to the pay phone and began searching through the yellow pages for a rental car company. "Whoo!" He heard a familiar voice say. 

Angel glanced up to see Willow half in and half out of the roof of a black limousine. She held a hand to her mouth, she was turning a shade of green that Angel had never seen before. "Off-green?" He mused. And if Willow was here, so was Spike. Angel ducked behind a aisle display as the couple made their way inside. 

Willow was swaying on her feet and moaning as she held her stomach. It was evident that Spike was trying to get her to the restroom as quickly as possible. When they passed, Spike looked up for a minute. Angel tried to make himself smaller. Spike shrugged and opened the door for Willow to enter the restroom and walked in behind her. Angel hid behind the enormous soda dispenser to get a better view of the door. 

Two preteen girls, overly made up and carrying huge purses entered the restroom right behind them. Angel heard a shriek and then "Bloody hell!" A shaken Spike was pushed out the bathroom door. 

"And stay out, you pervert!"

" Gross! Who does he think he is, anyway?" A valley-girl voice said.

"Like I was looking at them, anyway. Jail bait!" He grumbled. "Fine! I was just tryin' to help. I'll just wait out here!"

He leaned against the wall next to the water fountain. He hoped she was okay. She had told him that she never drank, but he hadn't really thought she meant it. He grimaced. He hadn't seen anyone so sick since he and his friends had snuck into his father's wine cellar when they were ten.

After about ten minutes, the two young girls exited. To his astonishment they stopped to talk to him. "Is that your sister in there?" Asked the first one.

"She's really sick." The other one added while batting her eyelashes at him.

Spike smiled. _Just like little girls. They want to flirt with you. As long as you respect their privacy. _"Look, little bits. You'd best be leaving. No place for young gir- um, women to be hanging about, now is it?"

They giggled at being called women and ran back out to their car. Willow still did not appear. He took a deep breath and bravely reentered the Ladies Room. Angel took the time to run past the restrooms and out into the night air. 

"Cyndy, Sara, what in the world took you so long in there? You are fourteen. You should be able to go to the bathroom by yourselves." Kim, their older sister of seventeen, impatiently ran a hand through her died blonde hair. She nodded her head towards the cherry red convertible. "Get in. Let's go."

"Is that invitation an open one, miss?" Asked a silky voice from behind her. Angel stepped into the light and grinned at the young girl.

"It is now, stranger."

"Kim!! What are you doing?" hissed Cyndy.

"Shhh." giggled Sara. "He's even hotter than that blond guy."

"Is not."

"You're just saying that because you have a thing for Billy Idol."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Where you headed?" Kim asked.

"New Orleans, but I would appreciate however far you can take me, miss . . . ?"

"You can call me Kim." Angel smiled. This was working out perfectly. He wasn't about to make a scene in front of everyone in the massive gas station. But a little further down the dark highway was a different story. Kim stared at the suddenly grinning man. What was she thinking, picking up hitchhikers? Looking for a little insurance that he was a good person, she asked politely, "And your name is?"

"Angel." He grinned wider.

********

"Why are we meeting in a cemetery?" Whispered Anya.

"Lafayette Cemetery is one of the most historical in the United States . . . "

"Giles!" exclaimed the group. 

"Sorry."

Xander put his arm around Anya. "As Scoobys, this just seems to be a comfortable place to meet. Graveyards are the same no matter what city you're in. Grab a couple of stakes, a bottle of holy water, and this place is just like home."

"You people have been living on the Hellmouth a little too long." Anya replied solemnly. "What happened to Angel?"

"His legs got cramped sitting in the back." Buffy answered sullenly. "So he decided to take a flying lea- I mean , a walk."

"Oh-kay, back to the topic of Willow save-age." Xander redirected. "Asking if anyone has seen a black limo around here is like asking if anyone has eaten a crawdad lately."

"What's a crawl dad?" Asked Anya.

"It's uh, umm." Xander looked to Giles for help.

"It's a crustacean, usually served in a garlic and butter sauce." He said absently. He turned to Buffy. "We should look at the hotels. They'll need some place to stay."

"Great. Just not the honeymoon suites, okay? I don't want anymore weird looks, G-Man." 

"Xander," Anya said. "You promised you'd explain why they were looking at us that way?"

"Later, Anya." 

Buffy handed Xander his copy of the Louisiana map they had picked up at the BP station up the road. "Here, we will search the Garden District and the French Quarter. You will take-"

"The crappy areas of town that Giles' doesn't want to sightsee through?" Xander said.

"We are here to find Wills. Let's go." With that, they got into their cars and began searching for hotels.

********

Angel smiled as he climbed out of the car. "Thanks for the ride."

Kim smiled back a minute. Then she dug something out of her pocket, and reaching out towards his coat, deposited it in his. "Call me sometime, ok?"

"Uhh, sure." He winked at the twins in the back seat. "Bye." He set off in the direction of Bourbon Street. He knew William like the back of his hand.

*******

Willow dizzily raised her head from the starched hotel pillow. An odd humming was coming from the closed bathroom door. "Spike?"

"You awake then, luv?" The humming stopped and he poked his head out the door. She wearily nodded at him. "I put some aspirin and a glass of water beside the bed. " He stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. She stared at his bare chest for the second time in two days. She hadn't known vampires participated in naked time. Although, she had to admit, she didn't mind. He noticed the direction of her gaze and stood a little straighter and puffed out his chest. Her eyes flew to his face and he rose his scarred eyebrow. Her eyes fled from his, _was he psychic? "_I also set some clothes and towels out for you in the bathroom."

She stood up and wobbled into the bathroom. Sitting, folded on the counter was a pair of black leather pants, and a red lace shirt. "You expect me to wear this?"

"If you want to wear clean clothes, yes, luv. I do." He grinned at her.

Willow stared back at him. There was nothing she could say about the clothes. But that didn't mean she couldn't get him back. "What were you humming a moment ago?"

"I don't know what you mean, pet." He said quickly.

"Sounded like, 'we're going to the chap-el and we're-"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "Hadn't you better be getting ready?"

"-going to get marr-ied. We're goin-"

"Unless you want some assistance in there, I'd hurry if I was you."

"Hey, if you can sing in the shower, why can't I?" She teased cheekily. She shut the door just as a pillow came sailing her way. "Going to the cha-a-apel . . ."

*******

Half an hour later, Willow examined her face in the mirror. Her clean-washed countenance didn't match the vampy attire Spike had chosen. She bit her lower lip. It would have to do. She stepped out of the bathroom. Spike was lounging in one of the chairs by the door, having a cigarette. "You look gorgeous, luv." Then he turned his head to the side, "You're uncomfortable. What is it?"

"This isn't me, Spike." She confessed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"What?" He tried to look confused. "I thought you were the next big bad?" She blushed and looked at her feet. He knew what she was thinking. "Nonsense, luv. This is exactly you. You're just missing the whole look. Sit down, there." He gestured toward the bed across from him. She looked at him dubiously. "Oh, go on."

He walked back into the bathroom and took a small off-white bag from the drawer. He sauntered over and sat next to her. When he opened it, she saw that it was full of cosmetics. Pleasantly surprised she asked. "Spike, how? Why-?"

"Look, Dru made me." He answered defensively. "Well, she couldn't look in a mirror. Hey, it takes a real man to do make-up. It's bloody difficult! Completely manly. Nothing sissified about eyeliner, I can tell you that."

She smiled at him, somehow the image of Spike patiently applying make-up was heart-warming. He opened the packages which contained eyeshadow, blush, powder, foundation, and lipstick. He began applying the foundation with a cotton ball he took from the bag. "Uh, Spike, I can look in a mirror, you don't need to do this."

"I know, Red, but I want to." He grinned. "Call it a Richard Gere/Julia Roberts make-over kind of thing. " He was hoping she'd be moved by his knowledge of romantic comedies.

She frowned. "And does that make me a prostitute?" She looked down at the revealing outfit in dismay.

"No!" Spike spread his hands out, spilling a dot of foundation on the bedspread. "It's all part of that 'time of your life' I was talking about."

"So you thought I 'd like to dress slutty-" He gave her an indignant look. "I mean seductively while I drink and smoke." Then she gave him a devilish grin. "This might be fun. Can we go to a bar?"

"That's the spirit, pet. But I think you've drank quite enough for one night." She looked mutinous but acquiesced. He began applying the make-up once more. "I'll take you to get that present I promised you."

*******

Willow stood in front of three full length mirrors. She has always pictured her wedding dress and this was the dream made reality. It was a simple sheath that flattered her figure. All she needed was a wreath of flowers for her head. 

She turned to look at Spike who was watching her with a wistful expression on his face. She was wearing a wedding dress and his ring, he wanted to marry her right now. _Beautiful, intelligent, innocent. . .mine. _

He came to stand beside her and caressed the long fall of satin in his pale hands. "You are breathtaking." He captured her mouth with a kiss. Willow found she didn't feel like running from him anymore. In fact, she realized that she had been in love with him for quite a while. She just didn't want to admit it. She must have sensed Spike's attraction to Buffy.

"I wish that wasn't the spell talking."

"Spell? Luv, I would have noticed your magick." He thought about this. "Let's see. . .I was visiting this demon called The Host the other night. Made me sing "Rock the Cradle of Love" or some rot. He was in this bloody bar in L.A. the poofter's always going on about, wanted to have my aura read."

"You were in L.A. the night I cast the spell?" Willow clicked her fingers. "That's right, you were unpacking when I came to see you." She kissed him and wound her arms around his neck.

He looked down at her, confused by her obvious delight. He pulled her closer, enjoying the embrace. "Yeah. In fact, the guy told me some very interesting things about my love life."

"Spike, this means you weren't in 'the vicinity.' It's not the spell!"

"What are you talking about, luv? I've been telling you I wasn't under the influence for two days and_ now_ you believe me?"

"Yes, you weren't in Sunnydale so you couldn't have been affected by my spell." "So, it's just Angel that we have to worry about."

"Why, Spike, I never knew you cared." They twisted around to see Angel with his elbow propped up against a mannequin. His demonic features twisted into a mockery of a smile. "And thanks for getting Willow ready for me." He went over to her and stretched out his hand. " Come on, darling, we'll be late for the ceremony." 

"Willow?" Spike took her hand, and pulled her behind him as if to protect her from the battle that was about to take place. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she said immediately. Spike smiled, and taking a page from Angel's book of tricks, scooped Willow up and ran out the back door.

Angel stood there flabbergasted. He looked from where they had stood a second ago to the door, confused. He had expected wise-cracks, maybe even a full out fight. But for the life of him, he had never expected them to just take off. 

He sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. He must be getting too old to be doing all this walking. Sometimes he really missed having minions to retrieve things for him. Maybe he should have stayed in the car. He might have been bored to death by Giles, or smacked with pillows by a whining slayer, but at least his feet wouldn't hurt so much. He turned and followed Willow's scent towards a nearby chapel.

**********

"If any person here has any reasons why these two may not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister looked about the almost empty chapel and was about to continue when a young man burst through the double doors in the back.

"I do!" He cried. 

"No, he bloody well doesn't! And that's my line, thank you very little." Spike pulled Willow closer, then kissed her forehead in a reassuring way. Xander tripped on his way up the aisle. 

"Xander, are you alright?" Willow clutched Spike's hand and was about to go help him when Anya appeared. Buffy and Giles filed in behind her.

"Can I help you?" Asked the minister.

"Yes! I'd like to object to this marriage." Anya said.

"Do you have a reason for this, young lady?"

"Not really. I don't really have a problem with demon/mortal marriages, but my boyfriend said I should, so I am. Objecting, that is." She smiled brightly.

"Uh, did you say demon?"

"I knew it was bloody bad idea, this chapel business. Even if it is non-denominational You're a witch and I'm a vampire. Should be getting married under the full moon." Spike frowned.

"We'd like to object, too!" Buffy spoke up.

"Yes, that's right." Giles looked a little flustered.

"Did you say DEMON?" the minister demanded.

"Well, vampire actually." Anya supplied helpfully. "I was a vengeance demon, myself."

"Would anyone else like to object?" The minister wiped his forehead and looked among the people.

"I do." Angel stepped from behind the altar.

"Bloody hell! Why does everybody keep taking my line?" Spike turned and stared at Angel. "Look, mate, aren't you supposed to be out buying hair gel or some rot?"

"Angel stay out of this." Buffy warned.

"I'm so confused." The minister sat down on the steps to the altar. "Who are you, sir?"

"I'm the groom." Angel smiled.

"No, I'm the groom, peaches." Spike gestured to his tuxedo. 

"And you are . . . ?" He looked at Xander.

"Oh, I'm not a groom. I'm with her." Xander pointed to Anya. "I just don't want Willow to marry anyone else. Uhh, I mean any of them."

"That's right." Anya tucked her arm in Xander's.

"And you're her father?" Inquired the minister next.

"No, but I would have liked the chance to give her away." Giles looked hurt.

"And who are you, miss?"

"I'm Buffy."

"And why are you objecting to this marriage?"

"Because the groom is a vampire."

"Doesn't count!" Shouted Spike. "She dated a vampire, she has no right!"

Willow smiled at Giles. "You can give me away, Giles."

"I can?" He said, pleased.

"Giles!" Buffy shouted.

"Oh, right." He looked down for a moment. "But not to a vampire. And especially not Spike." He gave Spike a disdainful glance. 

"Willow, let's get out of here." Buffy moved to grab her friend by the arm. Angel stepped in between them.

"You're not taking her anywhere." He growled. "I've walked far enough-I'm done. She's going to marry me."

"Give it up, Buffy. You already had your chance with me." Spike boasted from behind Angel's massive shoulder.

"Excuse me, but what in the Lord's name is going on here?!" The minister stood up and shouted. He regarded the group and pointed at various members. "Let me see if I got this straight. You're dating her, but you don't want this girl to get married, because both of the grooms, which would be you two, are demons. And she's a demon, but that's ok with everyone. And you want to give her away, but not to these two, and you want to object, but you dated a demon, too?"

"Yeah," Xander nodded his head. "That pretty much sums it all up."

"Well, all things considered, I don't think I can perform this marriage."

"You bloody well can, mate. And you will. " Spike glared at the man, then pushed him back up behind the altar. "Now, go ahead."

"I really don't think I can, all of you obviously have some serious issues-"

Willow reached over and grabbed him by the collar. "Look, before I was a witch, I was Jewish. I 'll hurt you. I have been abducted twice, hidden in hotel rooms, and threatened. I need shower, and a full night's rest. I DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!" The man looked taken aback. "I am going to get married tonight, whether you like it or not!" 

She turned to Angel. "I don't love you . I never will. You don't really love me, so go sleep it off! Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Yeah, like go mope about or something." Spike added in.

"Spike."

"Sorry, Red. Go on, please."

"And as for you four, how in the world have we ever rescued anyone? I was one hotel room over from you guys! And you just left me there!" They stared at the carpet. "I am going to marry Spike, Giles is going to give me away, Buffy is going to be a maid of honor, Anya can be a bridesmaid, Xander is the best man. And that's the end of it." She stifled the chorus of "but Willow's" that was likely to come by glowering at them all.

Spike puffed up his chest. "Way to go, Red. Knew you had it in you. But if you are marrying me aren't I the best man?" She gave him a scathing look. "Right, sorry. Humans are so touchy. Let's get started." Buffy stared as Anya moved to the left of the altar, and Xander stepped behind Spike.

"Xander was right, this is the Twilight Zone." Buffy turned to Giles. "We can't let her do this."

"We don't have a choice, Buffy." Giles put his hand on her shoulder. "The way the spell works, interfering now could have disastrous consequences."

Just then, Angel brushed past them on his way out the door. "Where are you going?"

"L.A." He answered brusquely. 

"Yeah, you're right on time." Buffy glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You fall in love, you don't get what you want and then you run away. I'm surprised you made it this long." His demon face appeared, and she drew a stake. "So why are you giving up so easy this time?"

He snatched the stake out of her hand. "Get over it, I have. " He yawned. "I'm tired." And he walked out into the night.

"Giles, what just happened?" Buffy asked.

"Well, it would appear that the spell is beginning to wear off. That sort of passion is incredibly draining to anyone, even vampires. He's probably exhausted. And he did walk all that way . . ."

"What do you mean, 'wearing off'? It's not permanent?" Buffy demanded.

"Heaven's no. You can't duplicate real love with a spell."

"Then why the hell are we here?" 

"Well, while under the influence of the spell ,Angel and Spike could have been very dangerous." Giles patted her on the shoulder and went to join Willow. 

Buffy stared at Spike. "So, why aren't you leaving? Didn't it wear off?"

He mimicked her voice. "I told you, I'm not interested. Let it go, I don't love you." He returned his voice to normal. "Now listen carefully, I'm not under the influence of a spell." Spike held out his arms. "See, Slutty, no magick needed. I love Red and she loves me." He turned to the minister. "Come on, then. Get out your little book and say the words. " He gave him a intimidating look when the man didn't stand up immediately. "You're lucky I have a chip-"

"Spike." Willow reprimanded. She picked up his hand and smiled as the minister began to speak.

*******

Willow and Spike watched as the Scoobys drove off from the window of their hotel room. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the top of her head. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you sure you don't mind being Mr. Rosenburg?"

"Better than Mr. and Mrs. The Bloody, pet. Besides, your names suits you and you should keep it." He raised his scarred eyebrow as he regarded her. "I only think it's fair that I warn you about my evil plan for this evening. Wouldn't want to catch you off guard."

She drew him down for a kiss and whispered, "Spike, I already told you. I read Cosmo. I know your evil plans."

"Do you know about this one?" And without warning he tackled her and tickled her until she was laughing so hard she was afraid the rest of the Scooby gang could hear her down the road. When he finally stopped, he kissed her passionately and scooped her up into is arms and headed towards the bedroom. As he stepped over the threshold, he smiled. "At least you don't have to invite me over this one." She smiled back at him. "And luv, one last thing?"

"What's that?"

"No more bloody vampire love spells, please? That was exhausting."

"At least we had a limo. Angel had to walk all over town."

"Poor Peaches."

"It was nice of you to let him take our limousine back home."

"Yeah, well I figured he was humiliated enough without having to take off in that nancy-boy off-white one he ordered." She leaned up and kissed him.

"Sometimes you can be really sweet, you know."

"Thanks, pet." He winked at her. "Besides, he did pay for it."


End file.
